Freak
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Freak! Freak! Get out of here Freak!" Zuki and Sakura are twin Kunoichi. One hides a terrible secret from everyone including her twin. One that will result in something that seems terrible, but is it? Story is better than summary DeiXOC
1. Zuki

**Emziiee-xxx: This is a description chappie. I don't know if anyone else does these but I just want people to know what Zuki looks like to avoid confusion. :)|(:**

Zuki Haruno

Zuki has long black hair which she uses to cover the right side of her face. She never moves that piece of hair for anyone. She has a blue eye (No-one knows what colour the other one is so people just assume its Blue). She is thinly built with a stick like figure (Except for her chest), skinny arms and skinny legs.

Zuki's past (Revised version)

Zuki was bullied as a child. A lot worse than Sakura was. Zuki was called a freak as she never removed her hair from her face. She overcame the bullies by kicking all their buts. But that got her in trouble so she just had to endure. This is the reason why she doesnt like people.

Zuki's personality.

Zuki is a good actress so she pretends that she is like every other teenager. But really she is incredibly troubled. She has a history of self harm and several suicide attempts to her name. She acts like everything is fine and fools everyone even her sister. But really she keeps it all in. Her outlets are singing and fighting. What most people don't realise is that every song Zuki sings means something to her. They just think that she likes the music or the way the rythem flows. Also no-one really notices the fact that she has nearly permenant bags under her eye's. These are due to the fact that she is an insomniac and due to re-occuring dreams she has trouble sleeping. So instead she soundproofs her room with Chakra and sings all night. Or she goes for walks. She likes water and is a great fan of swimming. When it is raining you are very likely to find Zuki outside just sat. She hates beig sat inside when it is raining and actually prefers to train when it is wet or cold.

Zuki's Jutsu's.

Angel of death Haruno style (They point at their opponent (Or wave their hand over an army) And whisper what they want to happen to them)

Fire style: All jutsu's

Wind style: Most jutsu's (Is missing some of the most powerful ones.)

Water style: All jutsu's (Has even created a few of her own)

Earth style: All Jutsu's.

Chakra control: Excellent. Zuki has better Chakra control than Sakura.

Throwing objects: Zuki has incredible aim and is accurate in every throw.

**Emziiee-xxx: there you go. Just so no-one gets confused when I start talkingabout things :)|(:**


	2. Prologue

"Freak! Freak! Get out of here Freak!" Zuki sat up gasping for breath

"Damn reoccurring dream." She said as she went off to splash her face with cold water again.

"Hey Zuki. Same dream again?" Asked Zuki's twin Sakura.

"Hai. What are you doing up?" She replied while getting herself a glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep." Said Sakura simply as she dumped her glass in the sink. Zuki indicated to her top lip. Sakura ran her hand along her top lip and wasn't that surprised to find a thin line of milk now on her hand.

"Hey Sakura. Since you can't sleep, do you mind coming and sitting in my room. Just in case I have that dream again?" Said Zuki in a small voice. She didn't like admitting that she needed help. Even to herself.

"Sure thing Nee-Chan. I don't mind. I don't think I will be sleeping at all tonight anyway." Replied Sakura before taking her twins hand and leading her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 1

**ZPOV**

"Come on Zuki. Were gonna be late for that academy. It's graduation day."

"Coming." I called as I thundered down the stairs.

"Blimey Zuki. Cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Asked Sakura as we ran out of the front door

"Nee-chan we live right next to the academy you baka." I replied as we pulled to a halt just outside the door of the classroom.

"Good luck." We both said at the same time. We gave each other one final hug. Pink and Black hair colliding before breaking apart and entering the room. I got a nod from Sasuke Uchiha. I smiled at Sakura and went and sat next to him. As soon as my butt hit the chair I was surrounded by fangirls all telling me to move. That they wanted to sit next to 'their' Sasuke-Kun.

"Move Freak." Said one of them I growled. A low and threatening sound. My hand instinctively went for my kunai holster. The girls backed off. A few of them cast wistful glances at Sasuke as they went but other than that the rest basically ran away.

"Thanks Zuk." He was the only person I would allow to call me Zuk. Even Sakura would get her head ripped off if she called me that. I half smiled at him. He smirked back

"Can't you smile normally Sasgay?" I was the only one who knew his secret. That he was gay. Before either of us could blink the object of Sasuke's affection appeared on the desk in front of him. Some random dude from the row in front moved his arm back and Naruto was pushed forward his lips meeting with Sasuke's. I giggled slightly also knowing that Naruto liked Sasuke. I knew a lot of things from round the village. The broke apart and both started to spit. But I could see the sparkle in both of their eye's and the slight pinkish tinge to their cheeks. Just as they had finished their little 'show' Iruka-Sensei walked in. He announced the teams **(I can't remember the numbers of the teams. Gomen) **

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura." Sakura jumped into the air and Naruto hung his head

"And Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto jumped up and Sakura hung her head.

"Haruno Zuki will be training on her own due to the uneven numbers." I smiled but inside I was going

"YES! YES! YES!" I never did like people.

**Training ground number 290**

I froze. I knew that Anko-Sensei was going to attack me soon. I stood completely still barely breathing. If you didn't know me better you would have thought I was either a statue or dead. I glanced up and Anko-Sensei was hurtling towards me at a very high speed. I stepped sidewards just out of the way, grabbed her leg and threw her against the tree. I then dashed to in front of her and started to do hand signs while smiling evilly at her.

"Angel of death Haruno style." I started to rise up and up and up. My appearance was changing as well. My eye's were changing from Blue to Black and my hair was whipping round my head like a Halo. I pointed my finger at Anko and whispered

"Knock out." The power reacted and Anko was quite quickly knocked unconscious as though someone had hit her over the head with a mallet. I changed back and landed on my feet. If I had stayed like that for much longer I would have fainted when I changed back. I walked over to where Anko sat unconscious against the tree and hid on a branch a few feet above you. I pointed to her and muttered

"Awake." Anko awoke with a start and started to look around for me. I jumped down and landed in front of her before quickly punching her in the face breaking her nose.

"O.K. O.K. Zuki. You win." I grabbed the bell from round her waist

"No. Now I win." I said with a smile

"Why didn't you do that when I was unconscious?" She asked standing up and allowing me to heal her nose.

"It's no fun beating someone who is unconscious." I said as I moved away from her nose to exam her gut. I quickly healed the minor dent I put in her intestine before standing up and smiling at her.

"Your good." Said Anko

"Thanks. I'm Beat. We've finished training now right?" Anko nodded rubbing her arm

"Good. Then I'll go home. Night Anko-Sensei. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning here." I said before 'poofing' home. I went straight into my room with a bowl of instant Ramen and sat on the bed. I put one of my favourite C.D's on and started to sing at the top of my voice

_"No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much_

_I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibility's  
Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
__That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
__That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When your not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh Why, all the possibilities  
Well I was wrong_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Lets start, start Hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much  
__That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
__That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
__That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa"_

I let out a suppressed scream before flopping down onto my bed. Pretending that I hadn't noticed the pair of eye's staring at me from the forest.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered before standing up and jumping out the window. I arrived quite quickly at my destination. Konoha Lake. No-one ever came here really so it was always peaceful. I smiled before sitting at the edge of the pier and dipping one foot in. I waited for the person who was watching me to reveal themselves. After waiting for half an hour I said quite plainly

"I know your there. You can come out now." I heard some footsteps and then a plant man stepped out of the forest

"And you are?" I asked standing up to face him. I knew he was of the Akatsuki since he had their signature cloak but I didn't know who HE was.

"I'm Zetsu. **Not that its any of your business little girl.**" Wait a minute. Did his voice just change?

"And why are you here?" I asked not changing my expression. It was one of Challenge and defence

"Leader wants you. **I don't know why. Scrawny little runt.**" Yep his voice definitely changed

"Who is this 'Leader' I am ruled by nobody. Not even the Hokage."

"Pein is the name you might know him by. We want you to join the Akatsuki. **Leader-Sama thinks you will be useful. Don't know how though?**"

"And why should I trust you?" I asked my voice sounding challenging to match the expression on my face and my stance, which was my fighting stance with my hand resting on my Kunai holder

"If you don't trust me we will have to take you by force.**We have been ordered not to kill you unfortunately. I think you look particularly tasty.**" I internally shuddered but didn't let my stance or face show any change.

"Give me one good reason why I should come with you and don't say that you will hurt my sister or anything if I don't cause really I don't care." I said relaxing my stance slightly.

"It will give you a chance to truly prove your strength and you shall be rich."

"Hn." I said before sheathing the Kunai I had drawn and saying

"Fine. You win. Take me."

"**Good girl.**" Said the plant man before calling into the woods.

"Tobi. Come out here and carry our new recruit." A man stepped out of the woods wearing a mask with only one eye hole and the same cloak as 'Zetsu'

"Rather than carry me over your shoulder, which is highly aggrevating for both of us why not give me a piggy back. That might just make things a bit easier." I said with a smile. Tobi turned to Zetsu and said

"Tobi likes Zuki-Chan." He then turned around and bent down an invitation to get on his back. I jumped and he caught me.

"Lets go Tobi. **And don't let the runt slip.**"

"Zetsu-Kun there is no need to shout at Tobi." He said before 'poofing' away with my on his back.


	4. Chapter 2

**ZPOV**

"So where are we exactly?" I asked as I dismounted from Tobi's back.

"In the hidden village of the Rain. **It's one of the Shinobi villages that support our cause.**" Explained Zetsu.

"Tobi likes to play in the rain." Added Tobi as he took my hand in his. I didn't mind I quite liked the childish man known as Tobi. Zetsu however was a whole different story. He creeped me out to put it mildly.

"So your base is here?" I asked looking more at Tobi than at Zetsu hoping that the plant man would take the hint. Unfortunatly he didn't

"Yes. **Since you'll be living here i suppose you should know.** Just be careful when you go in the woods.**I hunt in there.**" I nodded swallowing my face portraying no signs of fear. When we entered the base my first impression was

"WOW!!! Batcave much." As we went deeper and deeper into the base I found that only the entrance was like the batcave.

"WOW! This is big." I said to Tobi. Tobi smiled at me then let go of my hand and went running off leaving me with plant man

"Hey Plant man. Where are we going?" I asked running up so I was level with him

"**One. My name is ZETSU**and two we are going to see leader-sama." Plant man replied.

"I prefer Plant man." I muttered

"**I heard that.**" Replied Zetsu as he held open a huge Oak door

"You were meant to." I said with a smile as I walked through the door

"**Here you go Leader-sama. This ones trouble she doesn't respect any authority. **She has been quite cheeky all the way back here." I gave a quiet giggle that was cut short as the 'Leader' stepped out of the shadows. He had loads of piercings. And I mean loads.

"O.K. Leave us Zetsu. I want to talk to our new recruit on our own." He said in a cultured and smooth voice. Plant man bowed slightly before closing the door.

"So. Your the infamous Zuki Haruno then?"

"Yeah. Whats it to you?" I said in a defiant voice. I was determined to show this 'Leader' that I did not hand out my respect to just anyone. He had to earn it.

"Well we heard that you were strong. And one of our younger members needs a partner. It is a great honour to be chosen you know." He said in a voice you might use to explain things to a very small child that was having a temper tantrum

"Look Mr. Piercings. If you wanna earn, yes EARN, my respect then stop treating me like a child. Coz otherwise I just ain't gonna listen." I said sitting down in one of the leather chairs. Piercings smiled and sat opposite me.

"So. What do I have to do to earn your respect?"

"Just try maybe treating me like an adult instead of a child. I may be young in years but I'll tell you one thing. I have been an adult since I was five when my mother died and I had to look after both me and my sister with no help. So if you don't think I can look after myself then you are very much mistaken." I said swiping furiously at my eye's where tears were forming remembering my mother.,

"I am sorry." Said Piercings in a sincere voice.

"I think its time you met your partner." Said Piercings after my eyes were completely dry.

"Hn." I hn-ed. The door swung open to reveal a blond...Dudette? I wasn't completely sure. S/he had mouths on her/his hands and was wearing the same cloak as all the rest.

"Deidara. This is your new partner. Zuki Haruno. She will be staying in the room with the black door make sure it has been programmed to register your Chakra." Said Piercings before dismissing us with a nod


	5. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

Leader dismissed us with a nod. The door swung shut and I scowled at the small girl who was to be my 'partner' I hated her already. How dare leader pair me up with this shrimp. I don't care how powerful she is.

"Oi. Baka-san. Leader-sama said black door right?" I nodded my scowl not moving

"Then I'll see you later." She said with a wave as she disappeared down the corridor. I heard a echoing

"Hey Tobi-Kun. Where's the room with the black door?" How very dare she. She would rather ask that masked childish freak than ask me. Her partner. She was a freak. That was for sure. And I was going to make sure that she knew that. I smiled evilly knowing that her door was programmed to register my Chakra as well as hers. I was so going to enjoy this.

**SPOV**

I woke to find that I was still alone in the house. I assumed that she had already gotton up to go to training. I got up and dressed before setting out. I had been told by my sensei that I shouldn't eat breakfast before going to this training. I gulped as I past the fridge. My stomach instantly complained at me but I ignored it. I walked to the training ground with all my equipment as instructed. We waited for an hour before Kakashi-Sensei arrived.

"YOUR LATE!!!" Me and Naruto both cried. I sighed wishing that Zuki was in my team. It would have made things so much more interesting and she probably would have replaced Naruto. Now I really wished that Zuki was here. I made a silent promise to myself that I would spend some time with Zuki when I got back from this training.

**APOV**

After waiting half an hour for Zuki to turn up to her training I decided that I would go round to her house. I knew that she had self-harm and suicide issue's. Especially after what her mother used to do to her. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I guessed that her sister would be at training with Kakashi.

"Zuki? Are you there? Its Anko." There was till no answer. I slowly walked through the house as quietly as possible. I approached her bedroom door. I knew it was hers as it was black with the words **'GO AWAY'** and **'I H8 MY LIFE'**written on it in blood red and last time I checked Sakura was not suicidal. I knocked loudly

"Zuki?" I slowly opened the door. Not wanting to make to much noise just in case she was still asleep. Her bed was empty and her window was open. I ran over and looked down praying that she hadn't done anything stupid. Well there was no body that was for sure. So either someone had moved and just not told me or she hadn't jumped. Then out of no-where a note fluttered down from the ceiling. I picked it up and it read.

_To whoever is reading this,  
You have obviously been in my room for a few minutes if this note has come down. If this is you Sakura-Nee-Chan I'm sorry. I have left the village. The Akatsuki came for me last night. On July 1st. I have gone with them to prove myself. Staying in Konoha was never going to do me any good. I would have just wasted away and died. I kept them out of the house by going down to Konoha lake. So if this is you Sakura-Nee-Chan know that you were never in any danger from these people. The next time we meet again we will be enemy's. Whoever is reading this. You can tell the Hokage if you want and you can send out a mission squad to look for me. But I promise you you will not be able to find me. It is best if you all just forget about me. I will only cause you pain. In the same way I would always cause my family pain. I hope you can forgive me but with the Akatsuki is where I belong._

_For now and forever  
Zuki Haruno  
Sayonara_

I stood there for about half a minute after reading the note before quickly running to the Hokages office. I burst in on the third Hokage having a talk with Iruka.

"Anko. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be training Zuki?" Asked the third with a smile.

"Zuki's gone." I said walking over and handing him the note. He nodded at me before saying

"Assemble a squad of the highest ANBU. This includes you and Kakashi even though you are both still only Jounin. You may tell Sakura Haruno what has happened but no matter what she is not to come with you." I nodded before poofing away to Kakashi's training ground. I would go there first and collect Kakashi before going and collected a handful of ANBU black-ops.


	6. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I silently crept towards Zuki's room at midnight. I wanted to see what was under her fringe, and if it was anything good I would draw it quickly to show everyone else. I slowly opened the door and I heard some music playing. I stopped. Actually it was more like I froze. Then I heard Zuki. She was crying. I listened. She was actually singing while she was crying.

_"Waking up I see that everything is O.K.  
The first time in my life and now its so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so Amazed."_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling._

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now its so clear  
I feel calm I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling. _

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that your feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This Innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This Innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This Innocence is brilliant, It's so beautiful, It's so Beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, It makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by"_

I quietly closed the door and went back to my room. I sat up for the rest of the night thinking about the little lost girl in the room with the black door.


	7. Chapter 5

**ZPOV**

_"Waking up I see that everything is O.K.  
The first time in my life and now its so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so Amazed."_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling._

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now its so clear  
I feel calm I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling. _

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that your feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This Innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This Innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This Innocence is brilliant, It's so beautiful, It's so Beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, It makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by"_

As I finished singing I heard the door close. I knew that Deidara had left. I sighed. If I was at home like this I would have gone for a walk down the lake. But I highly doubt that I would be allowed outside. Just in case. So instead I went for a wander round the base.

The corridor I was on had lots of doors. It was the dormitories corridor. There was my black door. Then an orange and black door that was Tobi's. A yellow door which I assumed was Deidara's. A blue door? A green, white and black door. I guessed that that was Plant mans. I red door with black bits in it. That looked a lot like Sharingan. I knew Itachi Uchiha was part of the Akatsuki so I sorta guessed that that was his room. There was a grey door with a symbol on it. I had no idea who that belonged to. There was another room further down but I didn't go down there as I didn't want to wake anyone else up. I tiptoed past Tobi's room which was at the end of the corridor. I giggled quietly when I heard the snoring coming from inside.

I wandered through the base for a best part of an hour when I came across the kitchen. Not thinking that anyone would be around at this time of the night I had removed my hair from my face. But this being me luck was against me. There was a woman sitting at the kitchen table cradling a cup of something. Before I had chance to put my hair back she saw me. And she gasped, dropping the cup. It smashed to pieces.

"Your face." She said. I nodded and then sat opposite her pulling my hair back.

"What happened to it?" she asked

"Who are you?" I inquired at the same time.

"I'm Konan. I know that your Zuki. Our new recruit. But your face. What happened?"

"Its a long story." I said hoping to put her off

"We've got all night." She replied I nodded grimly before slipping myself into a cocoon so I didn't start crying.

"My mother. When I was little. She was one of the greatest Kunoichi the world had ever seen. Her name was Eshnika Haruno. Loads of people had heard of her. Well she got drunk a lot. And then like to practice her Kunai throwing. She would stand me at one side of the target. My sister always got left out. She looked like Mother so she was the favourite. My mother would throw Kunai at the target making sure that they skimmed my face first. At the time I was to young to heal them so instead I covered them with my hair." Konan nodded and then said

"Your eye. It's green. But your other one is blue." I nodded

"After I had learnt how to heal my Mother threw Kunai more deadly. One time she took out my eye. There was a funeral the next day. It was hers. I killed her after she had taken my eye out. I took her eye and healed it so it was in place of mine. I pretended that she had committed suicide in a druken haze and I had tried to stop her. I was five. My sister never knew. I can see through my green eye incredibly well though. I keep my face covered to disguise the scars. The same reason that I always wear long sleeves and trouser legs." I rolled up my trouser legs and sleeves. My arms and legs were covered with scars.

"I would slice myself then heal myself over and over. But only heal it so it left a scar. I wanted people to know what I had been driven to. I even attmpted suicide a few times. I threw myself out of windows. Slit my throat with my Kunai's I even once tried to drown myself. But I was always found, rescued and healed. Over and over. Until I just gave up. So instead I would train until I was ready to pass out. I became so strong. My Chakra control was excellent. But I still didn't want to live. At least being here gives me a purpose. Something to work for." I finished my tale. I gave a sigh then looked over at Konan. She was just looking at me. Before I could stop her she had came over and was giving me a hug.

"I hope you don't feel like that when you are here. And I am in here most nights. In case you wanna talk." She said as she let go. I saw the sun rise through the windows.

"We had better get back to our rooms or the boy's will think that something is up."

"K. Bye Konan-san." I said. She smiled one last sad smile before leaving the room. I stood up and made my way back to my room. But I was stopped before I got very far by Tobi.

"Good morning Zuki-Chan." He said as he took my hand and started to lead me back towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Tobi. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I bustled around making me a cup of coffee and Tobi a cup of tea. He nodded his mouth full of toast.

"How did Zuki-Chan sleep?" He asked as I sat down.

"I slept very well arigatou." I replied with a smile. After about five minutes I heard everyone else start to get up.

"I have to go Tobi. There's some stuff I need to do. I'll see you later." I said quickly as I rushed out of the room. I basically tore past the rest of the Akatsuki as I ran to my room. I wanted to put off meeting them for as long as possible. I sighed as I sat on my bed. Before I knew it I had fallen back and was deep in sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

**IPOV**

I stood by the door of the kitchen as our new recruit spilled her guts to Konan.

"After I had learnt how to heal my Mother threw Kunai more deadly. One time she took out my eye. There was a funeral the next day. It was hers. I killed her after she had taken my eye out. I took her eye and healed it so it was in place of mine. I pretended that she had committed suicide in a druken haze and I had tried to stop her. I was five. My sister never knew. I can see through my green eye incredibly well though. I keep my face covered to disguise the scars. The same reason that I always wear long sleeves and trouser legs." I peered slightly round the door as she lifted her sleeves and rolled her trouser legs up. I suppressed a gasp. Her arms were horrible. I would have called them disfigured but the pale scars only complimented her pale skin.

"I would slice myself then heal myself over and over. But only heal it so it left a scar. I wanted people to know what I had been driven to. I even attmpted suicide a few times. I threw myself out of windows. Slit my throat with my Kunai's I even once tried to drown myself. But I was always found, rescued and healed. Over and over. Until I just gave up. So instead I would train until I was ready to pass out. I became so strong. My Chakra control was excellent. But I still didn't want to live. At least being here gives me a purpose. Something to work for." I heard her say. Before Zuki could react Konan had gone over and given her a hug. I smiled before retreating to my room. I knew that Zuki probably would hate me for what I did to the Uchiha's. She didn't understand. Yet.

**PPOV**

Konan walked back into our quarters wiping her eye's

"What's wrong Kony?" I asked with a small smile.

"Do you know about Zuki-chan's past?" She asked her eye's watery. I shook my head.

"You need to. She needs keeping an eye on. Hang on a minute. I will get her so she can tell you herself. It will make things easier." And with that Konan left the room.

**KPOV**

I left the room and made my way to the room with the blac door. When I arrived I found that Zui had already painted wards on it in blood red paint. Stuff like '**U WIlL NEVA UNDERSTAND**' and '**YOU R NUFINK LIKE ME**' I gave a sigh before knocking

"Zuki? It's Konan." The door swung open. I was confused. The only time it did that is if the occupant was seriously hurt. Then I froze.

**Emziiee-xxx: oh. Whats happened in Zuki's room?**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	10. Chapter 7

**IPOV**

I bent over an unconscious Zuki as I heard the door swing open. Konan stood in shock at the sight of me leaning over her due to the state she was in.

"What did you do to her?" She asked in a calm voice as she closed the door and made her way over to the bed.

"The door was open when I got here. And she was already like this.

"_Caught in your spell."_Zuki suddenly called out smashing several glass items and making my head ring.

"I think she is just asleep. The door must have thought she was in danger due to the quickness of her falling asleep." Konan said her voice still calm

_"One day you'll say that I am stronger than you, you, you" _On every you it felt like someone was hitting me over the head.

"I think she may release Chakra in her sleep via singing." I said.

"So you felt it too then? And am I right in guessing that it was you who was eavesdropping on our conversation this morning?" I nodded

_"One day you'll say that I am stronger than you, you, you."_On every you both Konan and I flinched.

"I think we may have to leave before we get injured." I said sincerely. Konan nodded and walked with me to the door. We smiled at each other in relief after we had shut the door. By the sound of it Zuki had already soundproofed her room with Chakra so that none of us could hear her sing. Konan quickly slid a note under Zuki's door.

"When she wakes up she has to come and see Pein." She explained. We parted ways shortly after. I went straight to the training room. Heaven only knows where Konan went.

**ZPOV**

I awoke to an empty room with several smashed glass ornaments.

"Oh crap. Damn Chakra releasing sleep singing." I said with sigh. I stood up and noticed a note pushed under the door. It read

_Dear Zuki-chan_

_I came by and you were asleep so I left you this note. When you wake up come and see me and Leader-Sama in our quarters._

_From  
Konan_

I sighed again.

"Great. I have a meeting with Piercings and Konan-Chan. Joy." I said as I walked into the large and spacious bathroom. I turned on the shower and gently started to strip. I nicked a couple of nearly healed wounds on my arm and took a sharp intake of breath. I stepped into the scalding water and sat down. I never stood up during showers. I hated standing up. The cascading water hurt my injuries. I started to rub shampoo into my scalp and relished the feeling of nails on skin. I stood up momentarily to wash off the shampoo and winced as boiling water washed over half-healed openings in skin.

_"Steady just  
Three last words  
'I love you' is all she heard_

_And I'll wait for you  
But I can't wait for ever_

_Steady just  
Three last words  
'I love you' is all she heard_

_And I'll wait for you  
But I can't wait forever_

_And I can't make it on my own  
Cause my heart is in Ohio  
So cut my wrists and black my eye's  
So I can't fall asleep tonight  
And I_

_Because you kill me  
You know you do  
You kill me well  
You'd like it too  
And I can tell_

_You'll never stop until  
My final breath is gone."_

That wasn't the whole song and I knew it. But I knew I would get the rest soon. I hated it when I thought of a song. But couldn't think of the rest. I sighed as I rubbed conditioner into my hair making sure it went from root to tip. I thought of were I was and suddenly remembered something. They had said I was in the Village hidden in the Rain right? Well then that meant that I had family nearby. And with Family I could send a message to Sakura-Neechan. She was sure to know what was going on by now. I smiled for the first time since I had arrived here and stepped out of the shower cubicle. I toweled my body dry but left my hair. That would dry straight anyway. I got dressed. Black combats, Black sleevless top and attachable sleeves. There were no scars on my shoulders so the rest of me was covered. I finally brushed my hair making sure the piece that hung in front of my face was in place before taking a deep breath and heading out the door to face Ko-chan and Piercings.

**IPOV**

Dammit. I had no idea about Zuki. She was so bad. Her arms. They looked like.... I can't even say it. This is me. The fearless Itachi Uchiha getting flustered by a girl. An incredibly broken girl, but a girl none the less. I wonder if my brother knew about this. Probably not. I sighed as I made my way to the training room. I knew the rest of the 'group' would be in the kitchen devouring the contents of the fridge/cupboards. I would go in later, when they had finished and eat. I wondered if Zuki-chan..... Wait. Where did the 'chan' come from?

"I really need to train." I sighed. I reached our training room and almost threw myself at the training post. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I insticivily turned and threw a Kunai at the mystery person. I froze when I found out who it was. Zuki had come in behind me and I had thrown a sharp weapon at her. She caught it though. Between her index and thumb. She flipped it and smiled at me.

"Leader-sama said that you are to test my strength, but not to kill me. I think that includes throwing sharp ninja weapons at my head." She said in a light voice. Little did she know that i detected the underlaying note of sadness in her voice. I knew why it was there but I didn't say anything.

"Hn." Was my only reply. I couldn't let her get to me. Otherwise that was it. I would be head over heels and tyed up in knots and she would be the only one able to untie me. I sighed.

"Take up stance." I commanded. She threw the kunai back to me with a smirk. Man this chick was cold. She stood, arms folded across chest, about three metres away from me.

"Take up stance" I repeated.

"I am." She replied. She hadn't moved. I internally shrugged and activated my sharingan. She smirked again and started to do hand-signs. They were so fast even I couldn't detect what they were. I knew that by know Leader-sama would be watching through the one way window at the end of the training room.

"Angel of Death. Haruno style." I heard Zuki say as her hand signs stopped on horse. She started to rise up, her hair whipping round her face like a halo. Her eyes were turning from green/blue to black nad her scars on her arms/legs/face were no longer there. She pointed to be but before she could say anything I pulled three Shuriken out of my holster and had thrown them at her. Knowing that she could heal herself incredible well. They bounced off about a foot from my intended target

"Heh. You think you can beat me. You can't even touch me when I'm like this. Pah. Your dead little man." She said. I no longer recognised that voice. It wasn't Zuki's voice. It was the voice of a killer. Of a survivor. She pointed to me again.

"Knock out." She whispered. Before I could react the world went black.

**PPOV**

"Well she's strong I'll give her that." I said to Konan after Zuki had knocked Itachi out. We watched as she changed back. She landed on her feet staying up for about three seconds before collapsing herself. Konan quickly headed for the door. I caught her arm

"Don't worry. I have heard about this. It is only temporary. She'll wake up in three, two, one." I said. Just as I had finished saying One Zuki sat up. She rubbed the back of her hand before getting to her feet. She smiled slightly at the unconcious Uchiha before pointing to him.

**IPOV**

Suddenly there was light. Bright light that hurt my eye's. When my eye's had adjusted I opened them fully to see Zuki stood leaning against the door frame, arms folded and smirk on her half-reveaked face.

"That was good Haruno." I said.

"Whatever Uchiha." She replied. I sensed that both Pein and Konan had left the other room so I took my chance.

"Zuki wait." I called as she turned to walk out of the door. She slowly turned back and started to walk towards me.

"What Uchiha." She said coldly as she got near. Before she could react I was in front of her my lips crashing down.

**Emziiee-xxx: O.K WTF!!!**

**Itachi: I dunno. It was spur of the moment**

**Zuki: It's O.K. I kinda liked it.**

**Emziiee-xxx: O.o**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	11. AN2

I now have twitter. Follow me for teasers and for release dates for all different stories :)  
www(dot)twitter(dot)com(forward slash)Emziieexxx


	12. Chapter 8

**Zuki POV**

I pulled away slowly. Savouring the taste. I looked up to see Itachi without his Sharingan activating for once. His dark eye's looked amazing. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then it hit me. I had just kissed one of my best friends worst enemies. Shit. I couldn't think of what to do. So I did the only thing I knew how to do in situations as awkward as this. I ran. I could hear Itachi running after me but I ignored him. I went back to my room and locked myself in there. I knew that Deidara was the only other person who could get in and he wouldn't want to help me so he wouldn't. I was safe for a few days. If I only left the room at midnight, making sure I waited until Konan-Chan had left the kitchen before entering myself I would be okay. I heard banging on the door.

"Zuki! Zuki just open up! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please! Just come out!" I rolled my eye's but shouted back anyway.

"NO! Go away! I don't want to talk! I just want to be alone!" I slid to the floor on my side of the door and rested my head in my hands. I looked up and watched the rain drip down my window pane. I absentmindedly traced a huge scar that ran from almost the top of my shoulder all the way down to my wrist. That one was not a self harm scar. That was a training accident. I smiled at the memory.

~Flashback~

_I had been training for at least three days straight, un-stopping and not even eating. I was almost ready to pass out but still I continued. I was running low on Chakra and I knew that soon I would be empty.  
_

_"Just...A...Few...More...Hours." I huffed before pulling out another handful of kunai and jumped into the air. I launched them at the post, hitting every bullseye. I landed again before starting to make hand signs._

_"Earth style. Mud wave." A wave of mud washed over the training post and I fell to my knees._

_"Out...Of...Chakra...I...Will...Not...Pass...Out!" I growled, forcing myself back onto my feet. I knew I wasn't going to last another Jutsu so I started on my Taijutsu. I launched at the post, kicking and punching it with a vigour, knocking it from one side to another. I jumped back, cursing and holding my arm. I looked down to find that one of my double edged Kunai's had slid down from my shoulder to my wrist. I was losing blood fast and didn't have the Chakra to heal myself. I fell back to my knees as the colours started to blur. I heard some footsteps and felt myself being lifted. I didn't even have the strength to to lift my head and find out who had picked me up. Whoever it was started to run. I blacked out before I got to where I was being taken._

~Reality~

When I looked up from my arm it was dark. My eye's widened before I stood up. I creaked open the door before starting to tiptoe towards the kitchen. I found it empty. I went straight to the cupboard and grabbed everything that didn't need cooking or refrigarating. I piled it all into my arms before creating a shadow clone and getting her to carry half of the stuff. We padded back to my room. When we saw what was in the doorway we both jumped and dropped everything that we were carrying

**Konan's POV**

I had heard the argument between Itachi and Zuki earlier and pretty much guessed what she was going to do. I waited until she had snuck out before stepping into her doorway and waiting for her to get back. It only took about five minutes. Her and her clone both jumped and dropped everything that they were carrying. Without looking at me she picked up all of her stuff and started to walk past me. I let one of them go before grabbing the others arm. It dissapeared with a poof, the packets dropping to the floor. The real Zuki came back and grabbed the packets. Just before she turned to go into her room I grabbed her arm.

"Zuki..." I trailed off.

"Zuki please don't do this...Don't shut yourself out. Talk to me." I almost pleaded.

"I..."

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahaha. Will Zuki talk or not? You'll have to wait till next time. And don't forget www(dot)twitter(dot)com(Forward slash)Emziieexxx**


End file.
